The present disclosure relates to a lithium ion battery pack having battery terminals designed for use in a starting circuit for an internal combustion engine of outdoor power equipment, such as a lawn tractor. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a battery pack that includes specifically designed terminals and an internal control unit to direct power from the battery pack to systems of the outdoor power equipment both before and after starting of the internal combustion engine.
Presently, many different types of outdoor power equipment include electronic starting circuits that allow the user to start the internal combustion engine of the outdoor power equipment through either a key switch or a push button. Most of these starting systems include a lead acid battery that provides the voltage and current required for activating the starting system of the outdoor power equipment. In many cases, the lead acid battery is a 12-volt battery that is recharged during operation of the outdoor power equipment.
Although lead acid batteries have been used for a very long time and are relatively inexpensive, if the voltage stored by the lead acid battery is completely depleted, the lead acid battery may become ineffective at storing a charge and would thus need to be replaced. Since many pieces of outdoor power equipment can sit idle for extended periods of time, if the lead acid battery is not removed and kept charged, the lead acid battery can become completely discharged and thus must be replaced. In cases of newly purchased equipment, this replacement may fall under the manufacturer's warranty and would need to be replaced by the manufacturer.